


Fallen

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romance, Royalty AU, Treason, a bit of angsty, alternative universe, archer hakyeon, but nothing to graphic, kind of, swordfighter hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: 'Falling in front of the now broken throne, Hakyeon is met with an old friend.'But Hongbin was more than just that, wasn't he?He also wasn't the only lost long friend Hakyeon met, even though he could barely remember much of that far away past.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> So, I didn't know how to tag this, but there'll be mentions of some deaths and a bit of gore, but nothing much or too explicit but I decided to put on the tags just in case. 
> 
> *  
> Also, this fic happens in a complete alternative universe with kings and queens and there's a very subtle implication that Jaehwan has some special abilities, but I don't think it's enough to put it on the fantsy au tag.
> 
> I guess that's it, I hope you guys enjoy it!

The King was dead and so was most of the court. The royal guards were all fighting but on the traitor’s side. Hakyeon was so confused. He was lost and mourning for all his acquaintances, some friends and the people he knew all his life, lying dead…

The sounds of battle were still going on the courtyards and Hakyeon was trying to find some strength to get up and face him, but all his fight left his body the moment he saw Hongbin’s sword go through the ruler’s chest. Its tip sticking out on the other side of the throne, the most symbolic piece of power fallen to the ground, broken. 

“What are you doing? Why are you doing all this, Hongbin? The kingdom was finally in peace, finally free from all misfortunes that our people have endured for years! Why did you do it?” He knew he probably looked pathetic and weak in that position being looked down by his old friend from such vulnerable position, but he was too dazed with the happenings.

Hongbin’s gaze was serious but he let out a sigh and his eyes softened a bit under the hard mask.

“You were always very smart and great at anything you put your mind into, Hakyeon” he glanced at the bow a couple of meters away from its owner. “Still you were always too innocent for trust blindly anyone whom you nurtured any affection for.” 

He took a few steps getting closer and crouching down in front of him motioning in an attempt to dry his friend’s tears, but Hakyeon slapped his hand away and he sighed again.

“I’m not betraying the kingdom, Hakyeon, I’m helping saving it.” Hakyeon’s expression went from pain to confusion.  
“What?” He breathed the question out.  
“That impostor has been sitting on the throne for decades, sucking our people dry to fest and live in luxury, putting kingdoms against each other with manipulation games to weaken their armies so he could attack and invade their lands farthest from their borders. He’s been putting the people in danger to fulfill his greed at the cost of many.”  
“No! That’s not true! I-I’ve been talking to the people, I go to other countries in missions, I was helping eliminate our enemies with ill intentions towards us!” Hakyeon was baffled and felt outraged with Hongbin’s accusations.  
“When was the last time you took time to go around the villages outside the city’s walls, Hakyeon?” He asked patiently understanding where the man was coming from. It was too much to find out that everything he was told all his life was a bunch of premeditated filthy lies.  
Hakyeon swallowed and in truth it had been long. He did traveled a lot but usually didn't stop at the villages. His team was always instructed to take less travelled roads since their missions were discreet and the less they were seen the better. No, he didn’t really know about what was really happening there. All the information he had was through some of his team members and other staff members from the castle.  
His eyes wandered on the blood tainted floor trying to make sense of evrything. If chaos like that was going on in his kingdom, with their name, he should know. That didn’t make sense, his entire life couldn’t be a lie.  
“Hakyeon… What do you remember about your parent’s death?” Hongbin asked once more and Hakyeon’s head snapped back to look at him.  
“W-what does it have to do with anything?”

Hakyeon was the son of one of the most influential families in the kingdom and had always been a bright kid too. The usurper had to have him on his side, make him trust and believe him, so he took Hakyeon under his wings to use him at his will and planned to do same with Hongbin. 

Hongbin was about to answer when someone walked in rather calm amidst all the hell going loose around them. 

“Hongbin, are you done? We gotta move, his allies will get here soon.” Hongbin nodded at his friend who came to a halt in the middle of the room.  
Hakyeon was out of himself to pay much attention to anything, but his battle and survival instincts got him to regard the newcomer talking to Hongbin and his familiar features.

The man in dirty armor kept staring with wide eyes to Hakyeon but didn’t say anything. 

“We’re coming, just give us a few minutes, Taek.” It was the first time he let some real emotion slip in his voice with the pleading.  
“We…?” Hakyeon echoed eyeing him confused once again.  
“Hakyeon, we need to go. You gotta come with us, if you stay they’re going to kill you or hold you hostage for interrogation. I swear I’ll explain it all to you when we’re safe, there’s so much you need to know. So many lies to be uncovered.” Hongbin was pleading openly now and Hakyeon felt his heart clutch. 

That young man in front of him was his childhood friend, his first love. The one whom he found out what it was like to fall for someone, with whom he promised to discover the world together. But at the same he was also a stranger. Hongbin’s family was exiled from the court and the king's land when the younger was eleven and Hakyeon barely a couple of years older. The king accusing his friend’s father of conspiring against him and so they met for the last time hurriedly when Hongbin sneaked inside Hakyeon’s bed chamber in the middle of night to say his goodbye in hushed whispers and many tears from both parts.

They haven’t seen each other for over 12 years, Hakyeon didn’t know if Hongbin was the same person. He had just saw him pierce his king, the man who raised him, in front of his eyes.

“Okay, apparently we have less time than what we predicted. We must hurry and leave, now!” Another voice came running from the doors the first stranger had come through before and Hakyeon saw another guy, probably younger than Hongbin, despite his big frame.  
“What do you mean, Sanghyuk? Where are Wonsik and Jaehwan?” Hongbin’s comrade asked the younger.  
“Jaehwan is at the front keeping people out of danger and keeping guard on the rampart by the gates." Sanghyuk gave Taekwoon a meaningful look, implying what methods Jaehwan was appealing to for that. "Wonsik is still fighting some guards. I was with him but I came to warn you. We were almost done. We really gotta go.”

The first stranger nodded and his attention was back to the two of them on the floor.

“Hongbin, we have to go.”  
“Hakyeon, please, come with us. You have to believe me. That guy was no king! He took the throne by force, poisoned the king before him and all his heirs putting the blame on Jaehwan's family. His mother ran away and was the only survival from the massacre. My father found out about it when we were kids, he overheard a conversation between two of this traitor’s closest advisors. That’s why we were exiled.” 

Hongbin was telling everything in a rush, his eyes twitching nervously with anxiety needing the elder to believe him so they could leave.

“Do you remember him, don’t you? He feels familiar, doesn’t him? Taekwoon?”  
‘Taekwoon?’ Hakyeon remembered that name… That was his best friend's name.

He looked up again to the pair of strangers. No, he was no stranger, he could see it now, that was Taekwoon. He hasn’t changed that much after all.  
Taekwoon took a few more steps getting closer but no too much to make Hakyeon uncomfortable.

“My family too knew too much. They were one of the few original families from the last reign to get away from the slaughter the usurper started. He wanted to clean the past king allies, surrounding himself with his people who could vouch for him. At first, my parents pretended not know and to be on his side to protect me and my sisters, but it was too much pressure and fear to be discovered. So one they decided to leave and join a group of people in a village down South who wanted to do better for the kingdom and our people.”

Hakyeon was dizzy. That was all too much for him to take in. He felt like a stupid puppet played since he was a kid into seeing the world through someone else’s lies.

“Sanghyuk’s family was also one of the few who escaped safe and sound from him and joined the rebellion. We were all raised seeing the things many people here were prevented from seeing. We’ve been planning to take back our country and give our people freedom from his hands for years now. He gathered allies and intercepted us many times before. For our parents bad luck, he and his people knew who they were, their faces. But we grew up without names, being a bunch of 'no one' for our own safety which allowed us to live this long to come home, Yeonie." The usage of the nickname pulled a string at his heart in a strangely comfortable way. "You gotta believe, please! I know this is too much for you but I also know you’re a good person, you are fair and you love this country just as much as every one of us!” Hakyeon could see Hongbin was being sincere, he felt it. But apparently he was an awful character judge after all, so who was he to be sure about anything?

He looked around the throne room, watching the bodies and parts of men who worked under him, by his side, dead eyes looking back at him from those faces he used to see every day through the halls around the castle. And finally he met the bloody cape which was gold just an hour before, now crimson red.

He could smell it, all the death surrounding them making his stomach churn and a sob escaped his throat, so he closed his eyes tight letting out his sorrow, his rage, his confusion. The three men in the room let him, knowing he needed some time but Sanghyuk was getting antsy by the door watching out for any threats. Hongbin put a comfort hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

“All this time I kept promising myself I would come back for you, to get you out of this nightmare you didn’t even know you were trapped in.”

Hakyeon tried to catch his breath, letting Hongbin’s words sink in his chest. He too didn’t went by a day without thinking about the other. He planned so many times to go out to look for him. He actually tried a few times, but wasn't successful and now it all made sense. He couldn’t be found because he didn’t want to in order to survive.

“Did he kill my parents too?” It was all he said after Hongbin fell silent.

The younger looked at Taekwoon who took one more step stopping right beside Hakyeon.

“Yes, he did. Your parents were the insiders of the rebellion group. They were my parents closest friends and knew all about the coup that man architected to take the throne. They were trying to help the cause but they were discovered.” His voice was solemn, but still filled with sadness as if he felt their deaths himself, even when they were both too young to remember much.

“I’m sorry, Hakyeon. Your parents were very much loved by the people and respected by nobles from other countries alike. I guess that was the only reason why he kept you alive and by his side, to get other’s sympathy.” The feeling of betrayal grew wider and turned into rage, disgust and he no more pitied the dishonored way the said 'king’ died.  
“Uh, guys, we really have to go. Now.” Sanghyuk who was now by the window looking at the front gate said in a hurry.

“I hope your soul burn in the afterlife.” Hakyeon said still glaring at the corpse that was once his king, getting up and going towards him taking the royal ring from his finger. Walking away, getting his bow from where it had fall before without looking back, he turned to leave. Hongbin saw that he still had streak of tears running down his face but he was relieved that Hakyeon believed them enough to follow his request. He was smart after all, Hongbin knew that once he gave him enough information he’d put the pieces together.

“Where do we go now?” He asked already leaving the room and being followed by the others. Hongbin caught up and was on his side.  
“We’ll go through the passageway in the kitchen until the cellar, we'll use the tunnel there leading to the stockyard.” Hongbin answered and Hakyeon nodded remembering. They used to play on those tunnels a lot since many people didn’t know about them which was useful when they wanted to skip lessons to play or to be alone.  
“What about your other friends?”

It was the boy, Sanghyuk, who answered him.

“They’re coming. They’re gonna meet us there, there’s someone with them who knows the way, a servant who used to work here for the late king.”

Hakyeon nodded once again and soon put his concentration on the path since he had to dodge bodies left and right, being careful not to slip on the floor full of flesh and blood making their steps sound weirdly soft against the parts and fluids of what was left of the carnage.

When the group reached the kitchens two other men were already in there waiting for them.

“Where’s Bok?” Taekwoon asked and Hakyeon remembered the staff who was supposed to bring them there. 

One of the two only shook his head and Hongbin ran to the pantry going for the cabinets and pushing them out of the way just enough so he could reach the door hidden behind it. Hakyeon came forward to help and it didn’t take long for them to be rushing the group inside. After they all were in, Hakyeon waited for Hongbin to pull the cabinets back into place and Hakyeon closed the door starting to run.

TOnce they were out of the castle, the group took out for the forest where they had horses waiting and the guy named Wonsik, as Hakyeon later found out, told Hongbin the rest of their guys were already heading back to their camp, they were the last ones.

Hakyeon had to mount Hongbin’s horse with him and for some time they stayed in silence, still feeling the rush of the assault and all the happenings when Hongbin broke the silence between them.

“Thank you for trusting me and coming with us.” Hakyeon swallowed not sure of what to say, his head was a mess and his feelings were in turmoil. “I’m happy to see you. I’m sorry you had to see me in such an awful situation after so long. I wish the circumstances were better, but I'm still happy you’re here. We’ll take the castle back and we’ll do better for the people there, Hakyeon. Give them and ourselves what we deserve.” Hongbin was so confident and filled with hope that eased Hakyeon’s heart a bit and he found in himself something to let a shy smile creep on his lips.  
“Thank you. I’m glad you came back, too.” His arms tightened around the younger’s middle and he rested his head on him.  
“We’ll be fine, love.” Hongbin too smiled, happy that Hakyeon didn’t forget who he truly was.

He would have time to mourn and be sad about everything later, but now Hakyeon decided to get some inspiration from Hongbin and his friend’s determination and steel himself for the battles they still had coming. 

“We’re together again, so yes, we will.”


End file.
